Womanizer?
by J.D-Gaspard
Summary: Albus and Scorpius had a one-night stand; Scorpius chooses to confide it while Albus couldn’t remember who had made him shiver for more while…Harry’s with Draco?


**Womanizer?**

Ratings: T

Genre: Romance, Humor

Author: J.D Gaspard

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series! If I do Harry and Draco would be together…damn you J.K Rowling!

Summary: Albus and Scorpius had a one-night stand; Scorpius chooses to confide it while Albus couldn't remember who had made him shiver for more and…Harry's with Draco?

Warnings: there might be some very dry humor but please bear with it!

-

-

**Scorpius** Malfoy was screwed, he's done a share of things that were not of his courtesy, but, he's just realized that he's taken this one too far. Scorpius rubbed his temple and started to contemplate the worst case scenarios,

One, Potter was going to kill him

Two, father was going to reprimand him

Three, was going to be humiliated

_Shit_…this was why he was warned to not fool around with a Potter! He had just been screwed by Albus _fucking _Potter, and worst than that? He liked being screwed by Albus,

Scorpius knew he was screwed, Albus was renowned for his streak as a womanizer, and he had just been foolishly screwed by the straight son of the boy wonder,

Scorpius was smart, he wasn't the brightest, but he was bright enough to realize how wrong his position was, next to him lay a very naked Albus Potter, covered only with a thin layer of ruffled sheets, possibly not even aware of what he had done the night before.

_**16 hours earlier**_

"_Scorpius, you sure it'll be okay if we crash the Gryffindor's house party?" Theodore Nott Jr asked _

"_It'll be fine T.J, you'll soon learn from me that the most important party to crash are the ones that you're not invited to" Scorpius replied _

"_Well, if you say so, don't blame me if anything happened tonight, Scorpius" T.J snapped back, obviously annoyed by Scorpius's antics_

"_Oh, something will happen tonight, trust me" Scorpius smirked _

_T.J sighed and slowly followed Scorpius to the Gryffindor lair where, to their surprise, was filled with mostly drunken slytherins._

"_Well, it looks like you're late Scrorp, there's a bunch of us here, and I'm sure they weren't invited either—oh shit"_

"_Hey T.J!" Scorpius shouted for his best friend but T.J was already gone._

_Scorpius was now more than annoyed, he made his way to the bar and drank as many tequila shots that he was able to get, He was on the verge of collapsing as someone trapped him against a wall._

"_Hey there, I don't see you down here often" The voice slurred and lurked of alcohol_

"_Hmm? And who are you?" Scorpius's sight was blurred and he was forced to clutch the shirt of the person in front of him, _

"_Well, I'm yours" The voice replied seductively and made Scorpius chuckled_

"_Mine?" _

"_Yours"_

_Scorpius slowly leaned in closer to the man in front of him and felt the twitch of the other man's lips, slowly they devoured one another and the tepid warmth of the man in front spread like a course through Scorpius,_

_Scorpius looked into the man's eyes and it felt so right as he leaned closer once more,_

_Scorpius's hands running through the soft raven locks and the arms that had come to encircle Scorpius's waist fit in perfectly as they were sharing body heat._

"_I want you" The man whispered breathlessly as he ran through his hand to the inside of Scorpius's shirt and rubbed his warm hands to Scorpius's back,_

_It made Scorpius shiver_

"_I need you" The man whispered once more, this time, his words gave Scorpius a jolt, slowly, Scorpius looked at the man's face and whispered_

"_I want you also,"_

_They both kissed once more and Albus slowly led Scorpius out of the crowd to his room, he locked his door and casted a silencing charm as he leaned closer to the younger boy,_

"_Do you want this?" He asked Scorpius_

"_I never wanted anything more than this" Scorpius replied_

"_I've always wanted you" Albus whispered, his voice rasped, "I want you so much it hurts"_

"_You're such a closet-romantic"_

_Albus leaned in, making both their noses touched one another, "Only for you"_

_They both laughed as they both leaned down to Albus's four poster bed, Albus looked at Scorpius once more "Look at me" _

" _I am looking" With that, Scorpius climbed on top of Albus and started to give him bruising kisses, Albus's hand came in to tangle Scorpius's hair as he turned their position, _

_Scorpius was panting as he laid on his back, facing Albus "Take me"_

_**Now,**_

Scorpius covered his face with both of his hand as he remembered what had happened, he was _fucked_ like a girl and he had asked for it,

It was his first, and he did it with Albus Severus Potter, a boy older than him by a year that he had barely known, worst, he wasn't even sure if Albus was even aware that he had fucked him. _Shit_

Scorpius climbed out of bed and entangled Albus's hand from his waist, he had no other choice and he had to take care of this before it goes out of his hand,

-

-

-

**It **was the week after, and as rumor has it, Albus didn't even remember who he had take to his bed, it was, Scorpius suppose, a positive thing, but the same time, he felt quite insulted that he wasn't remembered, it was really irritating to know that Potter had thought _Abbot, Wood, _even _Longbottom_ more worthy to remember, and not to mention, the list actually goes on pretty long.

"Scorp!" A shrill, squeaky, even, he dare say girlish…sound, shouted his name…or a sort-of-version of his name that echoed through the hallway of Hogwarts,

"T.J" Scorpius huffed, but he didn't turned around to face his 'friend'

"Scorpius! I haven't talked to you for a whole entire week! You've been avoiding me…I miss you, what's up with you?" T.J practically shouted to the whole population,

"I have not, well yeah, I did, but only because you left me in that damned party!" Scorpius replied furiously, but upon seeing the guilt on T.J's face, he slowly eased down,

"Look, T.J, I'm sorry, it wasn't your fault, I just had a bad time in that party, I just needed some time alone, I'm such a prat, I'm sorry" T.J seemed relieved by his friend's heartfelt apology and started to bounce up on his smile once more

"Its fine, what happened?" T.J asked his friend, more worried than curious.

"No, it's nothing, anyways, what happened to you? You suddenly disappeared just like a click" Scorpius asked in return to avoid the question T.J had asked and click his fingers to emphasize his point, knowing T.J, he knew that T.J would catch the hint that he didn't want to talk about it.

And he did, "Oh, I was meaning to tell you, but you have to promise not to judge"

Scorpius looked at T.J as if he had grown another head, "I'm Scorpius Malfoy, who am I to judge?"

T.J looked back at Scorpius and snarled at his sarcastic remark, "Just Promise"

Scorpius scoffed but promised anyways, "So, what's this hidden 'skeleton' of yours? You're making me more curious by your fidgeting and reluctance to tell me, T.J" Scorpius asked with a tint of affection,

T.J, relaxed afterward and slowly told Scorpius that he had, apparently scored with James Potter, _wow,_ incredible, the irony, and before Scorpius could managed to be swallowed by awe in a impolite manner, T.J managed to stop it and replaced it with total, shocking, paralyzing silence when he told Scorpius that he had been 'goofing' with James for months now and just made their 'meetings' official and is now, dare he say **lovers**.

"Holy _Shit_, T.J"

"I know"

"No, I meant _shit_"

"I know"

Scorpius sighed, he couldn't believe that he hadn't notice these things before, how could he not? He was always observant, _fuck,_ well, what can he do now?

well, he could one, be a good friend and lie through his teeth and say 'I'm happy for you!'

Two, be honest and thrash James

Maybe even three, insultT.J's taste

Or, secret option four, give T.J a comforting hug and basically, say nothing.

As Scorpius gave T.J a 'comforting' hug and buried his face on the crook of his friend's neck, T.J, being slightly taller, rested his face on the top of Scorpius's head.

"Thank you" T.J whispered as he rested his hands on Scorpius's back. Scorpius secretly rolled his eyes, he wasn't lying, technically, he never said anything, quietly Scorpius sighed and decided that pretending that he accepted James would be best, after all, he had too much in stake, and he didn't want to lose T.J, after all, he still had Albus to ponder about.

"Be good though; don't get in too much trouble with Potter senior"

They both let go and cracked up a choked laugh, in that moment Scorpius knew that he won't ever lose T.J as a friend.

After a while, James came out from behind T.J, hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek softly, "Thank you" he whispered sincerely towards Scorpius

After a brief conversation, Scorpius chose to go back to the Slytherin lair, thinking of how very _Potter _James Potter was, how he was so Gryffindor-ish he was, and as a Slytherin, he was still cautious and hadn't trust the older Gryffindor just yet, never did anyways,

_So what of Albus?_

-

-

-

**After another** a week, Albus Severus Potter hadn't figure who had made him shiver more for contact, a week after a mesmerizing encounter with someone who was so different from the others,

He remembered blurred vision, but none was too vivid in his mind,

But he did remembered a scent, he didn't know what scent, but it was a scent that had stuck by him since, and fortunately, he wasn't completely empty-handed, this 'someone' left a ring with a snake emblem,

So it was a Slytherin,

But which Slytherin? From the list he got from swooning the Gryffindor Prefects slash Hosts, as surprising as it may be, almost most of the Slytherins attended, the ones of age, of course.

Luckily for Scorpius, his name was not enlisted and Albus considered only the people whose name he scanned upon the list,

So…was it _lucky _or _unfortunate_ for Scorpius Malfoy?

**It** was dinner time in the hall and rumors had circulated about Albus and the snake ring, along with the mysterious 'Slytherin' trailed behind by the party list.

Scorpius who had learned of this 'rumors' from T.J and James choked on his pumpkin juice and was tense as James explained how desperate Albus was to find this person,

"I've never seen him this determined" Scorpius kept looking on his plate of food, if he was ever found, he was in deep shit, but then again, Scorpius was pretty sure that his name wasn't on the 'list' he had make sure of it, his name and T.J's were not enlisted

"So the rumor's true then? It's a Slytherin?" T.J asked James as they both cuddled in the Slytherin table, _disgusting, _"I'm eating" Scorpius mumbled and T.J just flashed him a grin as he moved closer to James and gave him a wet lip lock

"Okay and I'm done with my turkey," Scorpius said as he shook his head.

T.J, clearly satisfied at his friend's reaction went back to eating his dinner, "So, was it true?" he asked James once more, James nodded and as he swallowed down his food

"Yea, and he's really smitten, all the years I've known him, never once he told me that he wanted more than a one-night-stand, and he was so desperate, at this rate, I could've fooled him that it was moaning myrtle and he'd half-believe me, probably would even check out if it was true"

Scorpius was tense and his nerves kicked in, he was fidgeting and frankly terrified if James or T.J, or anyone else in that matter actually to find out the truth

Scorpius wanted to kill himself when he found out that he had left something behind that could be traced back to him, but then, he figured that if he didn't act strangely no one would suspect him, however, that being said was easier than being done,

Scorpius, now was nothing more than a nervous wreck… and I mean_ nervous_

"Do you know something about it…Scorpius?" James asked slyly, T.J looked quite intrigued and Scorpius was having cold sweat running through to the back of his neck,

"No" his voice was steady, which surprised himself more than it did James, and as James was likely to retort a snarky remark, Albus came striding down the hall looking like he just won over Voldemort,

Scorpius took this as an omen for him to escape and rushed to stand up from his seat while politely excusing himself, _wrong move_, this had only made James more suspicious, T.J more curious, and, made him accidently bumped into Albus who didn't missed the familiar 'scent'

"Sorry" Scorpius mumbled, panicked as he entangled himself from Albus's menacing grip, James looked at his brother, noticing the firm grip he had on Scorpius, "Thanks," Scorpius rushed to say as he realized that he had to go now before anything awkward happen,

Quite fortunate for Scorpius, most of the Slytherins whose name was in that list crowded Albus as he was about to question more out of the Malfoy heir, Scorpius who immediately saw his chance slowly faded into the crowd, _thank god_

**James **Potter however, noticed the strange demeanor of the blond Slytherin, who was 2 years beneath him, as the crowd slowly ceased, Albus sighed and took the seat that was before Scorpius's, "So, figured something else about John Doe?" James asked with sheer arrogance _I sure have a clue who is this 'John Doe' _

"Not really, but I did figured out that a lot of Slytherins sneaked to the party, _unlisted_" Albus sighed and slumped his shoulders down,

"So why'd you stride down the hall like a winner before?" T.J asked Albus with obliviousness, Albus looked at T.J once then at James, "boyfriend?"

James nodded and pulled T.J closer, Albus gave a slight smile and continued, "Well, I just found out that dad and mom is finally getting a divorce" James gave a relieved sigh and the brothers high-fived, T.J who was normal and not a _Potter_, raised a brow

"Okay, wait, given that I'm not a Potter but still a human, correct me if I'm wrong, isn't divorce suppose to be…depressing?" T.J asked, now freaked out by the relieved looks on both Potter that could even be considered as happy,

"Well, yea, but dad and mum has been going through enough these past decade, they love each other, just not in love, and anyways, thank god they finally admitted it"

T.J, who was still weird out asked another general question, "Aren't the children suppose to oppose their parents getting separated?" James answered this time, "We're just happy if they're finally going to be happy"

T.J blinked once, then twice and gave up knocking a general sense of emotion that were supposed to be there for the Potters, it was _senseless_,

Choosing to change the topic, Albus told James something that freaked T.J out more than the conversation before, "So, dad finally knocked over Malfoy senior" Albus said casually as if it was the most normal thing to happen,

T.J, at that precise second chocked at his drink and looked at Albus, looking as if he had just seen a terror, "What?"

James gave Albus a hissing as the younger of the Potter, Albus, caught the hint and panicked, he forgot that even when T.J was a close family friend to the Malfoys, he probably didn't know their personal affairs,

"No, I meant is that, by knocking over, I meant…_oh shit_, its futile James," T.J looked at James with gaped mouth, "So, uncle Draco is with _the _Harry Potter?" he hissed

James sighed, and nodded, "I'm surprised that Scorpius never told you, dad said that Scorpius knew for almost 2 years now" T.J retorted with a resigned tone,

"Scorpius never told me things that he was uncomfortable sharing about, so we usually avoids talking about things like _that_ until he wants to talk about it"

A dead silence,

Albus then spoke up again, "So, this Scorpius, he's in Slytherin?"

T.J narrowed his eyes, "Yes, but I doubt he's the John Doe," James just gave a knowing silence, he had his own suspicion about _Scorpius Malfoy,_

"Was he the one who bumped to me before?" Albus asked, T.J looked at Albus and nodded,

"Why?"

"No, nothing," Albus brushed it off with a far too casual tone and went back to his food.

James looked at his brother knowingly,

_He might just be the one who is going to bring you down Albus_

-

-

_-_

**Scorpius **was having a serious headache, seeing Albus—even for a second had made him a nervous-wreck, He rubbed his temple and stopped his tracks as he leaned over to the nearest pillar,

Things had not gone according to plan, Albus was just a pawn in his life, something to be knocked over, but instead, it was Scorpius who was knocked over, literally.

He contemplated the lies he could always tell, after all, Malfoys always come prepared, he wasn't planning to be like his father, as much as he respected him, he didn't want to be someone's battered, sloppy seconds,

He wanted more from Albus and now, he felt like drowning himself to even be that foolish, to let himself felt something as remote as hope for a stupid one-night-stand that was clearly a mistake

…_is it?_

Scorpius heaved a sigh, he turned and walked back down to the great hall, he had an unfinished business, before he could get exposed, humiliated or outed by anyone else--he'd rather do it himself.

-

-

**Albus Severus Potter **clenched his fist, _Scorpius Malfoy, _it had to be him, he was at his wit's end and Scorpius Malfoy was the only one that had came even remotely close to being 'the one'

As daft and cliché as it may sound, Albus was never as sure as this, even with the lack of evidence, he was smitten, with only a single embrace,

"Al-"

"Albus"

"Albus!"

Albus turned to only be greeted by the face of Angelina Wood, a Gryffindor, "Wood" he greeted with a curt nod and turned back to his dinner,

Angelina who took this as an invite sat down next to Albus and casually started to flirt,

"So, Albus, I heard that you were searching for someone" Angelina said with a nauseating tone, one that can be included in between seductive—and plainly repulsive.

This was one of those rare moments of which Albus actually missed James and wished that he was here to tell off Wood, after all, he was a gentleman and would never tell off a girl.

"Rumor has it that it's Scorpius Malfoy—the son of that ex-death eater…"

_One_

"I heard that he's a pansy, and to top it off a little cock-sucking fag!"

_Two_

"Oh, but you'd have to pay to have him suck you _off"_ Angelina finished with a shrill of laughter

_Three, that's it,_

Albus banged his fist onto the Slytherin table, Angelina tensed and everyone else turned to get a glimpse at the furious-looking Potter.

"Not another word out _Wood_, I swear—That ex-Death eater? He's my father's _lover_, and you know what? Scorpius Malfoy isn't some _rent-boy_—in fact before you spout off nonsense from that little prissy mouth of yours about the _Malfoys_, **shut it** before you can even let out a **word**."

Angelina took one glimpse at Albus who now had veins popping out of his frowned face and scurried off in fear, everyone knew better than to anger a Potter,

"Are you guys done looking?" Albus growled with a menacing tone to the whole Hogwarts population, as students nervously turned back to finish off their food and amused teachers, namely Severus Snape was having a hard time keeping his face straight as he'd just been informed that his godson was a_ homosexual_ with a Potter—Harry Potter,

Then on a turn of unfortunate events, as if on cue, Scorpius Malfoy strode to the Great hall,

-

-

-

**Tense, **that was the only word that could be used to describe the air in the Great Hall after Scorpius Malfoy, who was innocently oblivious strode in, every eyes in the room was at him in an instant,

Scorpius looked around and wondered what was happening, it was as if they see him as a love-child of Voldemort and Professor Snape.

He spotted Albus sitting in the Slytherin table with an empty spot beside him, confused of what the Gryffindor was doing in the other side of the hall, sitting alone amongst the Slytherin without his brother or T.J, Scorpius approached him as he was the only one wasn't staring at him.

"Hey, Potter-Junior" Scorpius blurted out in a casual voice, and it was stupid as seeing Albus was a year older than him, anyways,

_Silence_

"So, what's up? Everyone's looking at me like I'm a love-child of Voldemort and Professor Snape" Scorpius tried to humor up the awkward situation,

_Silence_

"Hey, come on, it's like my breath stinks or something, why are you avoiding talking to me"

_Silence_

"Fine! I'm stooping down to a joke! Fat penguin! Breaks—the ice…?"

_Silence_

Scorpius stumbled as he saw a faint blush decorating Albus's face, "are you blushing?"

Albus looked away, embarrassed, "Oh my god! You are!" Scorpius teased in glee

Without a warning, Scorpius instantly sat down next to the flustered Potter,

"Ooh poor wittle Potty's blushin'" Scorpius cooed, "look at that redden cheeks" Scorpius reached up and started to rub Albus's cheeks,** --awkward**

Albus Severus Potter never stiffened, never blushed and never lost a temper—and that was all broken in a matter of seconds by an oblivious Malfoy, whose hand—were apparently, very soft and cold, seeing as that was the hand that is now rubbing his cheeks,** --awkward**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Shit **_was the only word Albus could've thought of, _shit, _he was apparently _hard._ Yes, it's a vulgar thing to say, and not appropriate, but that thought hadn't crossed Albus's teenage mind as he was trying to ignore the feeling of the skin-to-skin contact with Scorpius

Albus panicked, yes, he _panicked, _and as he felt himself getting more and more suffocated by the moment,

He abruptly stood up and left the Great Hall in a rush, leaving a confused Scorpius behind.

_Wrong move_

-

-

-

**No chance**—it was how Scorpius felt about Albus as he sulked his way back to the Slytherin dorm, he was feeling—sad, disappointed and strangely empty

It was as if he had been swayed away by his own depression.

Albus Severus Potter had slapped him away, what was he thinking? It wasn't his place to be by Albus's side, he knew all this, yet…it didn't cease the pain away.

It was one thing to know and another to understand the pain.

He couldn't run away from the Potters, his father was dating the original for god's sake; however, his dad had always wanted him to move to Durmstrang Institute.

…He was moving to Russia.

-

-

**-**

**To Be Continued**


End file.
